What We Left Behind
by Devilzzz
Summary: After five years later, the friends are seperated and each of them think about what they left behind. What happens when an unexpected death holds them back together?


What We Left Behind  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FRIENDS or any such material  
  
Summary: After five years later, the friends are seperated and each of them think about what they left behind. What happens when an unexpected death holds them back together?  
  
~*~Rachel~*~  
  
As Rachel walked into the room for her job interveiw, she gulped. She could never forget how much she cried when Jennie had fired her. She remembered when Monica had made her hot cocoa. And now they were all gone. All of them. Monica was probably back home. She didn't know where Chandler was, Joey was probably somewhere in New Jersey, Ross was in Long Island with his wife Jenna, and Pheobe was probably back home, wandering around her apartment.  
  
"Well, Rachel Leigh Green, what was your reason for your leaving of the old job?" said a woman with bright peircing eyes. "My baby kept me occupied." answered Rachel truthfully.  
  
"And how did that happen?" asked the woman, smiling in sympathy.  
  
Rachel's voice was stammered as tears welled in her eyes. "She was er kidnapped."  
  
The woman looked startled. "I see. Well Ms.Green, we'll certainly consider it. Thank you for coming in, we'll contact you if we need too."  
  
"Thats uh it? I mean, I only have two women to compete against." said Rachel hopelessly. "We'll let you know." said the woman again and motioned Rachel to get out. As she opened the door and walked out into the street, her cell phone rang sharply. Clearing her throat in agony, Rachel picked it up and said, "Hello? Rachel Green."  
  
A old voice filled the air, and she realized it was Monica's voice, more heavier, but still the same. "Rachel, come quick." was all Rachel heard before she heard a click.  
  
~*~Ross,Pheobe~*~  
  
Ross was sprawled out in the couch, reading a book when the bell rang. In his small apartment where only Jenna and him lived, he answered the door surprisingly. There stood Pheobe.  
  
"No..." muttered Ross as he took her in his arms. "Sweetie, what are you doing here!"  
  
"I just wanted to visit." said Pheobe lamely.  
  
"I missed you so much! I never get to see the old gang anymore, not since Emma was...you know." muttered Ross as he motioned her to come in. Pheobe looked around and asked, "Where's Jenna?"  
  
"You want me to wake her up? She's taking her nap." answered Ross. Pheobe shook her head and smiled. "Any news of Emma?" she asked.  
  
Ross said, "Not yet."  
  
"Oh. I am so sorry, sweetie. You didn't deserve this you know. Neither did Rachel, even though what she did to me."  
  
"I admit, Pheebs, it was bad how she took your husband away, but she felt awful, you know that. They were in love." croaked Ross.  
  
"So were we." challengened Pheobe. There was a long silence before Pheobe said reluctantly, "Can I use your bathroom?"  
  
"Sure sweetie, sure." mumbled Ross. Ross remembered when Pheobe and Rachel were fighting, he was there himself, so was Monica, but Chandler and Joey were elsewhere.  
  
"James loves me,Pheobe."  
  
"But I love him!"  
  
"Sweetie, I am sorry! It just wasn't meant to be!"  
  
"He's my husband!"  
  
"I am your best friend!"  
  
"If you were, you wouldn't be doing this..."  
  
"If YOU were, you would understand."  
  
"Fine! Date your loser boyfriend. But don't come crying back to me when he dumps you!"  
  
"That won't happen."  
  
"Thats what you think!"  
  
Ross grimaced. But it did happen. Pheobe's ex husband had dumped Rachel. Ross got up and looked at the time and realized Pheobe was in the bathroom more than 20 minutes. "Pheebs, you okay?" said Ross, peeking into the room.  
  
"PHEOBE!" he screamed.  
  
~*Monica,Joey,Chandler*~  
  
As Monica ate her potato salad alone in the unwashed apartment, she watched a soap oprah. It was a scene where a couple was fighting. It reminded her of Chandler. Oh Chandler, if only you were here she though, hugging her pillow. She remembered it all.  
  
When Chandler grabbed his bag and left, and when he told her the reason, she had turned into broken glass. How could he do this to her? The doorbell rang. Monica put down her lunch and opened the door. Misery loves company.  
  
It was Joey. "Joey! What are you doing here!" Monica yelled, pulling him into a tight hug. "Someone wants to say sorry." he said, and he pulled out...  
  
Chandler. "Chandler?" asked Monica, without moving.  
  
"Hi, mon." he said, putting his face into a smile.  
  
"Never! Never! Get out!" Monica screamed, pushing Chandler out of the door. Chandler tried to get back in. "Don't you rape me too." yelled Monica, pushing him so hard, he fell.  
  
Joey tried to protest, but she pushed him out too. "Idiots! Don't ever come back again! You had your chance, Chandler Bing. You lost it!"  
  
Slamming the door in their faces, Monica ran into her room and collapsed on her bed, crying on her pillow. The phone rang three times before Monica got the courage to answer. "Hello?"  
  
"Monica, it's Ross. Come quick. Something's happend to Pheobe!"  
  
~*~Chandler and Joey~*~  
  
"I am so sorry, man." said Joey, patting Chandler on his shoulder.  
  
"I don't deserve her, not after what I did, anyway." answered Chandler. Suddenly, the knob turned, and there appeared, Monica in tears, and she was holding her cordless phone. "Rachel, COME QUICK!" she yelled into the phone. Before Chandler and Joey knew what was happening, Monica grabbed them both to an unknown destiny.  
  
~*~Friends Forever, Together, Two Weeks Later~*~  
  
"She's really dead?" asked Rachel, her eyes puffy and red as she looked down at the grave which encarved, Pheobe Buffai Loving Sister, Loving Friend.  
  
Ursela put her arm around Rachel and Joey. "Yeah."  
  
Ross looked at Monica and Chandler, while his wife Jenna sat down on the grass and had a nervous breakdown. "Found her. Razor stuck into her stomach. She killed herself."  
  
Monica bit her lip and looked at Chandler. Chandler looked back and looked at Joey. The friends shared all looks before the five of them, leaving Ursela and Jenna behind, came close together and Monica whispered, "Like mother, like daughter." before they seperated into different paths. 


End file.
